Riddle Me This
by Ayumu Kasuga
Summary: The Jigsaw Killer has come to Japan, and believes that Light - a university student with gifted abilities - does not live his life to the fullest potential. Jigsaw tries to teach Light to count his blessings... by forcing him to play a game.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Ah! My first chaptered Death Note work- I am hoping to do very well with this..? ; But really, this fic is written because Nilahxapiel created a prompt for her Plot Bunny Exchange forums. And I just happened to choose this one, simply because it was so intruiguing. After all, it's not every day you see SAW crossed over with something like Death Note- or any other anime at all! So I really, really hope to fulfill this prompt to the best of my abilities. v This will be quite a story, and rather frightening for me. I'm hoping I don't have nightmares about what I created! This fic was betaed by the wonderful Brenli, who is .. well. Wonderful. XD (but enough of this nonsense!) The chapter titles will probably make no sense until the first five chapters are completed, however.

* * *

"Murderer! Murderer!" It is the cry that rings throughout the western hemisphere, and warns the world of the horrors that the Jigsaw Killer had created.

But that cry did nothing to prepare Light Yagami for those cruelties, so-called 'games' and traps that twisted his belief in humanity.

"…_Yagami? Light Yagami_-"

And Light is jolted out of his daze, his eyes focusing on the small laptop and mic. Yes. This is why he's in front of L, the world's greatest detective.

"I am here."

Here- but not all of him. A part of Light Yagami had died in that house, in the filthy, cobwebbed mess of a ramshackle building that had housed too many terrors.


	2. Count Your Blessings

**Author's Note:** Chapter One was written immediately after the prologue- I couldn't let myself cut off there without elaborating! I'm hoping to update quite frequently, and the plot is rather complicated, so I will be working very hard to write well! This is the beginning of a story arc that ranges from chapters ONE through FIVE, and it does take place in the past. As in, before the prologue- so even the word 'prologue' is rather misleading, in a way. ; The events after the prologue are elaborated after chapter FIVE, so this is just... a retelling, of sorts. But enough of my blabber, no?

* * *

_COUNT YOUR BLESSINGS._

The words were scrawled in red, and Light Yagami woke up to a cold room, stripped bare of all decorations and furniture- save for the chair he had woken up in.

Evening. The sky rippled with crimsons and golden hues, the wind gently stirring the trees surrounding the house.

He was alone.

There was nothing in the room, save the red words and-

As he tilted his head to thoroughly scan the room, he could not move his head.

_He could not move his head_- and there were fixtures to his head, lining his jaw. Gears were frozen, but Light understood that the device was constructed to do one thing: rip his head apart.

A large combination lock was locked securely against his left wrist, so tight he couldn't feel the tips of his fingers. It was large enough that it could've fit around his wrists in the first place- but too small to simply shake off. There was a heavy chain that tied him to the room, and the steel door was only two feet away, before the chain snapped taut.

_What the hell_- the setup was complicated, but also … unique. _Why a combination lock_?

Sunlight was fading. The western skies began to darken, and Light knew that the writing would not be visible for another hour or two. He drew closer to the words, and the ugly creed became something else: numbers.

Numbers written into the shapes of English letters, and Light quickly scanned through it.

An algorithm, but not the average, easy formula; Light saw the light fading further, and he panicked, tugging at the lock.

_Beep. Beep. Beep_.

There was an LCD display Light had not noticed before, beside a dirty gray screen.

"_Hello, Light Yagami._" The voice was foreign, and there was no face but that of a doll's, misshapen and disgusting as its pale face seemed belie a devious, evil nature. The doll's jaw moved, and Light could not help but watch, a part of his mind still focusing on the math.

"_I am well aware that not all of your mind is focusing on me- a big mistake._" Light started- he.. It _knew_ that?

"_I want to play a game. You have two minutes to free yourself. A genius possessing a mind such as yours should have no problem- but remember to keep an eye on the countdown._

_Take the trap off, and your pretty head stays in one piece; but if not, it will rip your cranium apart. The chain that attaches you to this room is balanced carefully, between discretion and pain. It would disappoint me, if you fail this test, with a mind like yours… Let's play."_

The numbers began to flicker down with frightening accuracy and a deadened finality, starting at 120 seconds… and counting.

Light refocused on the algorithm, before decoding it into the formula he'd needed to unlock the combinations.

Six formulas eliminated.

Seventy-eight seconds.

_COUNT YOUR BLESSINGS. _

Light started to struggle, his right hand pulling at the heavy gears.

Fifty-two seconds.

_Two._

Thirty-nine seconds.

_Forty-eight._

Light's hand fumbled with the lock, his fingers slipping as he slowly clicked the numbers.

_Fifteen._

The number was wrong- it was the last number, Light was sure of it. He panicked, and began tugging on the chain that held him inside the room.

Twenty-seven seconds.

The chain suddenly _gave_, and Light lurched forward a few steps, before-

_Pain_.

There was that smell of fresh gunpowder residue, and a bullet in his shoulder. Now he understood the last of that damned message- _balanced between discretion and pain. _Light's mind shocked itself into a pseudo-calm state, and began to reconfigure again.

…_Twenty-four?_

_Click_. And Light's wrist was free, but his head was still trapped, and he forced himself to breathe. He tasted rancid leather and metal, but Light had no time to fuss; there were only sixteen seconds to go.

_Damn_! The anonymous bastard hadn't told him how to _remove_ the goddamn thing. Light's hands struggled with the strong mechanism, but it did not even _stop-_and he felt the gears slowly shifting, his jaw inevitably stretching.

If he could grit his teeth, Light would. Fourteen seconds to get himself out of the trap. He ran his hands against the gears and leather-covered metal, until he found a combination lock, a replica of the one he'd just unlocked.

Light's mind was still running numbers, and he reached for the discarded lock- the countdown hadn't stopped.

Ten seconds.

_Seventeen._

Seven seconds.

_Thirty-five._

Five seconds.

_Four._

Three seconds.

The lock clicked open, and Light ripped the machine from his head, finally breathing in full gasps of air as the timer counted down to zero at last. The terrible apparatus snapped open, and Light involuntarily shuddered at the sight of those grips that had held his mouth and head in place.

With shaky steps, he reached for the door, eyes still on the trap. At the foot of the door lay a small paper package, with his name rendered in English. As Light opened the package, a microcassette and a tape player tumbled out. He played the tape.

"_Congratulations. If you're listening to this, it means you've passed the first test, Light._"

* * *

**Ending Note:** And the plot thickens! (sort of.) It went by rather quickly, I think- but prolonging psychological terror is something I need to work on... And something this series will give me great practice in, also! For those people who do know the SAW traps by heart, the thing that Light was in was the REVERSE BEAR TRAP, with a few modifications. I'm rather curious as to see what the response will be.. ; (and rather anxious.) I shall take care to update rather quickly, also.


	3. Light, Meet Insanity

**Author's Note:** Wow! I'm very happy- and pleasantly surprised- at the response this fic has recieved on its first chapter! I'm rather sure I've replied to every review sent.. XD Chapter two was written very quickly, and edited even more so! Again, much thanks to **Brenli** for editing this chapter, and... Of course, much love to **Nilahxpiel** for the inspiration. This chapter introduces a _very_ minor character, as well as an OC. I hope you'll all enjoy reading!

* * *

_First.. Test. _Light could not comprehend those words for a moment, before realizing- that if there was a first, there had to be a second. Maybe a third, and even a fourth.

He felt sick.

"_Do you really know what it means to count your blessings? I don't believe you do- if you didn't, you wouldn't be here, to reclaim your lost self. To learn how to be humble, to use your gifts the way they were meant to be used. Keep walking forward, Light Yagami. I think you'll find you will need great use of your intellect._"

A girl.

There was a_ girl_ sitting on the metal chair, frozen with fear and eyes wide with paranoia. The room was dirty and bare, with nothing but halogen lamps to light the area.

But worst of all, the chair was wrapped with razor wires- until it'd formed something akin to a nest surrounding the girl high above her head, and she could not move for fear of the wires.

"_You know this girl?"_ The tape actually paused, as if to allow him an answer, before resuming. _"You should. She is the daughter of Kuro Otoharada. I'm sure you know who he is, Light- you've been following up on the news, haven't you?"_

Kuro Otoharada, the psychopath who'd taken eight live hostages- three of them innocent children- in a kindergarten nursery. Ten years ago, he'd been sentenced to life imprisonment after shooting a teenaged volunteer out of sheer spite and paranoia, as well as abusing his hostages.

But Otoharada had gotten out six months prior to his father's forced 'leave of absence'. The media had a field day with it, and Light's father could not show his face in public for several weeks.

Of course he knew the girl.

"_Maybe she's inherited her father's nature?_" the tape mused. _"She has been in and out of juvenile detention for years, and she's faced charges of prostitution, drug abuse and robbery. Can you save her? Are you willing to hurt yourself for a criminal? For a girl whose father has made yours suffer? She slept with the judge presiding over her case._"

"The girl has nothing to do with my family's troubles. They are our own, and she is only a girl," Light answered the tape, as if it could hear him. But the answer did not come out as easily as he had expected, and he looked at the girl with new eyes.

"_Let's play another game, Light. You can save her from those wires, but be careful- if you remove just three strands incorrectly, the bomb strapped to the bottom of her chair will go off. Or… you could just let her stay here. I've injected something into her system- something that'll have her raving and flailing by an hour. The girl has a watch, Light. A watch that counts down to her death. I don't think she's even moved since I've put her there- I wonder what she'll look like, tied up and screaming while she pushes against those wires? She's been hurting herself for years, Light; why not make her outward appearance match her soul?"_

The girl whimpered, and Light could only stare at the tape in astonishment. Whoever had constructed this operation was one sick bastard- and Light had only one thing in mind: get the hell out.

But he was torn between saving her, and just… Leaving. She had tampered with Justice, had even resorted to sleeping with her presiding judge-

Light turned around.

"Wait! Please-"

He did not acknowledge her, and kept walking away- but a small part of himself screamed. Wasn't he turning his back against Justice, just like she did?

"I won't make it out of here alive! I want to live- _I need to stand trial!_"

Light stopped. And heard her out.

"I… I need to make it alive- I need to tell _my _story.. I need to say.. That I am not the same! I've never.. I never meant to do it!"

"Really? Your drug abuse, your crimes- even prostitution… You never meant any of it?"

_Why am I being so cold?_

"We couldn't pay.. We had to pay back .. And we couldn't afford it! I had to- I had to do something! They'd have hurt my family!"

"The drugs."

"My only escape!" She had tears in her eyes, and at that moment, Light was struck by a sudden memory of a twelve-year-old Sayu.

_She came home, bruised and crying as her small hands held onto Light's. Light had never seen his father so angry before, nor seen Sayu cry as much as she had that day, refusing to go back to school. Slowly, he walked back to her._

_Mother had worried, and Soichiro's eyes narrowed. He had failed to arrest a prominent criminal who had been using his wealth and social status to cover his crimes… And the children knew._

_"Whatcha gonna do- call your daddy to arrest us?"_

_"She's so stupid… She doesn't even cry!"_

_"What, you think being quiet is gonna help you?"_

Light bent down on his knees, eyes focused on the convoluted mess of wires.

"What's your name?"

"Otoharada Megumi."

Nodding, Light just hummed a noncommittal reply- any more questions, and he'd become even more obligated to see her out than he was already.

_Snap_.

There was one chance gone, and he knew it- the bomb underneath suddenly gave a loud _tick_ and Light swallowed.

"Two more," he breathed, and concentrated.

The bomb was a truly frightening thing to work with so closely. Light held his breath as his mind practically whirred with thought and numbers; Megumi was quiet, eyes darting from Light to the watch on her wrist.

His fingers were bloody, and he took care to choose sections that did not have the sharp blades embedded in the metal- any more tugging could result in ribbons of flesh, instead of hands.

Forty Minutes. Less than an hour left to live, and a part of his great mind stopped to wonder what _her_ thoughts were, placing her life in a stranger's hands while knowing of her impeding death.

_Red. Red. Red. Red._

_  
_His hands were bleeding- and her skin began to burn. Megumi's pupils were dilated, and the halogen lights began to flicker eerily.

"It's like the setting of some horror movie," she whispered, her hands shaking. Light nodded, only half-hearing her; the task was impossible to finish in an hour, but the 'nest' was somehow less dense. Light glanced at the tiny watch, and went back to work.

Six minutes.

_Red. Red pooling in his palms, coating his fingers, his nails scratched and cuticles torn beyond belief. He'd stopped wiping them on his shirt a while ago, and just let them bleed red. Red. Red._

"You know-" Megumi started talking, and Light couldn't help but listen to it, after hearing silence for nearly an hour.

"I only have an hour left, if you set me free anyways, right?"

He stopped.

"There's a way out of the drug." _Really? Light, where does all that false hope come from?_

Light's sarcasm was kept to himself, and he soundlessly worked on the trap.

"Oh."

It was so simple, that Light had to force his shaking fingers back to work; the girl knew how much trouble and stress her family had caused, and still put her life in his hands.

Literally- and it showed. _In red. In steel._

"Almost-" he breathed, and reached for the wire that twined across a leg of the chair, and pulled.

_Snap_.

Light's eyes widened, and he heard a constant, faint _tickticktick_ from the bomb, now. He'd snapped the wrong wire, and there was only one more chance.

"Step over."

"What-"

"The wires are less dense where I worked on, and you can step over. You'll get cut, but you won't get torn to pieces."

"We only have one more try, with hundreds of wires left. But there's no time, and I can only take so many chances-"

Megumi had shut her eyes, standing up and looking warily at the wires. Light began to grow annoyed, his fingers bloody and torn as he could do nothing more than try to convince her to jump. It was like coaxing a horse to jump for the first time, or something equally frustrating.

She did it.

While Light was waiting, and thinking of other ways to convince her- Megumi shakily extended a leg over the wires, wincing as they scraped across her skin. Stretching her arms out to Light, all he could do was stand firm while she slowly eased herself out of the trap.

And into safety.

She cried, and Light almost forgot that she could still die- his eyes scanned the room for a small envelope, with his name. That killer wouldn't let him go without continuing his 'game'.

Ah. It was in the farthest corner of the room, but it did not have his full name on it. The package simply read "LIGHT".

_"Congratulations, Light. If you're listening, this means that Megumi is alive, and safe from the trap. Now, there's just one problem. She still requires an antidote to the chemicals I had injected in her system- she has only one more hour left, if she does not receive this shot. I'm sure you've bonded with her already, Light… Are you willing to let your new friend go to the depths of insanity?"_

* * *

**Ending Note:** Ah! An important chapter- it's not very AU, I know. Soichiro still works for the police, and Kuro Otoharada did commit his crime. But there are differences, and I shall make sure to exploit every single one in the upcoming chapters! The little flashback with Sayu was a little random... but I did want it in this chapter, and it softened Light a bit, I think. I welcome constructive criticism (especially on the flashback part..), always! I shall take care to update as often as possible, as well!


	4. Discretion and Pain

**Author's Note: **Ahh.. I'm afraid it was a bit of a wait for this chapter, no? I'm sorry for taking a while- this was a prewritten chapter, but I've been a bit preoccupied with RL to actually upload this chapter. 8D;; But really... Thank you for such positive feedback- I'm glad people are reading and enjoying this series! :) Of course, betaed by **Brenli**, prompted by **Nilahxpiel**, and cheered on by reviewers and readers alike! This is a strange chapter.. Not very progressive, in terms of the plot- I suppose you could say this is a bit of 'filler'. But (hopefully) chapter FOUR is where the real drama begins!

* * *

"_Play another game with me, Light._" The tape paused again, and Light swallowed. "_Let's say.. Well. I'm sure the room you're in right now has a dark screen somewhere? Push the power button._"

And there it was, a screen that was so covered in dust, he had to fumble for the power button. As he pressed it, the visual flickered on, and the sound accompanied it with a soft click.

"_Hello, Light Yagami_."

And Light knew. It was not to be a face-to-face confrontation, but simply the puppet. Even the mechanical voice and eerie eyes were transported across, from wherever the killer was to the small, concrete room.

Swirled, red cheeks tilted as the puppet seemed to analyze him.

"It's you." A quiet statement, giving no inch of ground or evidence away as Light stared back.

"Hello, Light Yagami," it repeated. The camera lens zoomed out, and revealed the puppet's full body sitting on a rusty red tricycle. It squeaked as it carried its owner closer to the camera, and Megumi flinched away.

"It's disgusting," she whispered, eyes transfixed on the screen nonetheless.

"I believe we've never met before."

"We haven't."

Silence.

""But you have become rather well acquainted with me, don't you agree?"

"If you can call traps designed for murder getting acquainted-"

"Murder?" The puppet cut in, the voice smoothly interrupting Light. Those eyes seemed to swivel and track his movements on its own, and Light stood still.

"I do not murder, Light Yagami. Murder is for the weak. The stupid. The ones incapable of coherent thought and understanding the great works of the mind and the depravity of the human soul. What I do is..." It paused.

"Teach."

"I don't think I can hear any more of this," Light snorted, and reached to turn off the screen.

"The antidote."

The puppeteer was _smart_- just as Light's finger brushed the button, it spoke, and he froze.

"Tell me."

"Then play a game with me. Don't you want to be the one famed for the intelligence that beat my own?"

"The hell would I want that?" When cornered, Light became abrasive.

"Because-" the speaker's tone hardened, and the puppet moved closer than ever before. "Because there are foolish people in the world. Foolish, stupid people who do not take their gifts and use them as they should; people who do not live life as thoroughly as they could. People who do evil deeds, and are not punished- poeple who need to be taught to embrace life as I do."

"Spare me your delusions-"

"I am a scientist, Light. I come to test out those who do not use their gifts to their fullest capacities. I create situations to extend those limits, and those who cannot survive... Are simply missing a vital piece: the survival instinct."

"And you believe I'm missing that instinct."

"You are not dead, are you?" The puppet pointed out, and Light was forced to acknowledge that fact.

"So you.. think I'm missing it."

"If you pass my tests, then it's a sure statement that you possess it, no? Not only that, but you would also know how to use your gifts to their fullest potential, Light Yagami. You whose IQ surpass any others you know- but you do not know how to live your life as you should."

"I don't think I've ever felt the need to test out my own brilliance, thank you." At that, the puppet glowered, and Megumi just shrank away from its misshapen face.

Light had almost forgotten that she was still there- and reached out to grab her arm.

"You might have to- you are rather attatched to the girl, aren't you? You just saved her life..." Maybe that damn killer did have a camera somewhere. Just as he'd tried to comfort her, it commented with another disturbing thought.

"But maybe dying from the wires would have been a better way than how she'll die without the antidote."

"Tell me how to get it!" Megumi had begun to cry- silently- and Light began to worry that there wasn't one at all.

"If I told you..." the puppet paused. "Would you really, really have the guts to get it? Sometimes, Light, the survival instinct does not require genius, but simply the absence of cowardice. Can you do that?"

"Just.. Tell me where the antidote is." A steely glare cut across to meet evil eyes, and the puppet acquiesced.

"It is in your shoulder. Between discretion and pain."

* * *

**Ending Note:** I'm really coming to like that quote... And hoping to use it in the future! Jigsaw is really a scary person- I wouldn't want to be in Light's place at all! I'm also getting rather attatched to Megumi.. Usually, I don't introduce OCs, but I couldn't think of any other female character that fit the role. So I made one up. XD; Looking forward to writing chapter FOUR- it'll be a very drama-filled and twisted chapter, I can promise you that. :)


	5. Substituting Analgesic

**Author's Note:** Ah!! I'm so sorry it took so long.. ;; I'm afraid I was agonizing over how to write this entire sequence, and I sort of.. didn't update. Well, refused to write a filler chapter so early on in the series- but that's another story. (Quite literally, I'm hoping.) As always, betaed by the ever-faithful and amazing **Brenli**, and prompted by **Nilahxpiel**- which without this fic would not be possible. This begins Light's final trial, and the COUNT YOUR BLESSINGS arc will finish within another chapter. Huzzah! And now, for the bad news. I'm afraid I'll be at marching band camp from 8/3/08, to 8/9/08, so I'll be rather unreachable. But I shall continue to flesh out my story! But there is also good news! (For.. me?) I'm extending a great THANK YOU to all the people who've added me to their alert lists, favorite lists, etcetera. It's great to be recognized, be it through a review or an automated email telling me that another person's enjoyed what I write. Now, onwards!

* * *

"Between discretion and pain".

Now, he understands. But what to do about it? Permanently cripple his shoulder, just to save a girl whose chances of standing trial are slimmer than his chances of surviving the house?

She was crying- again- and Light could not help himself.

He nodded.

"I'll do it."

_"...big brother?"_

_It was hours past Sayu's bedtime, and Light furrowed his brow, putting his pencil down._

_"Father isn't home yet, is he?"_

_"No. He's not." Lately, Soichiro stayed at the precint, working late hours- sometimes, even sleeping there. He came home harried and gray, and went back to work with dark circles under his eyes as he kissed Sachiko goodbye._

_"...Oh."_

"How do I take the bullet out?" That was probably the scariest part, aside from the injury he'd give himself- the crippling pain.

"You can extract it out yourself- that 'bullet' is a specially crafted container that I commissioned a while ago. If it didn't crack from the impact, you can dig it out yourself."

Light could've destroyed that thing- the puppet actually shrugged as a response; this so-called 'scientist' and 'teacher' had absolutely no regrets or compassion for his problem.

"Or..." It paused. "You can have her dig it out, you know. There are two syringes in an envelope. Your name's on it, Light. But don't listen to the tape before she takes the antidote, or it'll ruin the surprise. I like surprises in games, Light- they up the stakes, and this is a very risky game I'm playing."

The screen cut off, and Megumi was- mercifully- spared of another vision of the hideous creation.

"So..."  
"You don't have to do it, you know. I don't know your name. You could be a policeman here for my arrest, for all I know. You could be some accomplice of that crazy puppet guy, or even-"

She was panicking even more than he was at the moment; surprisingly, Light was grateful for the distraction.

But they did have to take the bullet out anyways, before the wound became infected. It still stung, and he shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Let's sit down." Megumi quickly complied, eyeing his shoulder as she twisted her hands in her lap.

"How-"

"I'll do it. I want you to.." Light hesitated. "I want you to look away. And even if I cry, don't.. do anything."

He reached over, and Megumi did not look back; he knew she was crying, and tried not to think about it. His fingers twisted- and held- pale flesh previously rent, and Light felt his own hands fumble for that tiny capsule.

It was surreal. Just try not to think about it; try not to think about it. Focus on the task. Focus.  
Focus. But those two thoughts just clashed with each other; and he felt blood trickling down his back, and Light swallowed.

This was when the pain kicked in, like a steel pole to his already-overworked mind.

Sweat and blood mingled as Light grit his teeth, as he wormed one single finger into the entry wound. _Fuck, this hurts_. And he wriggled that finger until he hit something a little more sensitive than the pain throbbing in his shoulder-

Light screamed until he could not bear to hear his own voice crack with the strain.

Megumi had flinched, but true to her word, she had not turned around. But Light saw her hands folded in her lap as she shook- the tears would not stop.

It was not until he had finally felt that little bullet- pushing it in further- hurting and he had to worm another finger in to grasp that elusive capsule.

He gagged on the smell of his own blood and that stench of an open wound, and withdrew his finger. That tiny capsule needed to be pulled out- mentally, he even winced at the thought of pulling the little bastard out. But Light took one more look at Megumi, at her moving lips and clasped hands, and he realized that

_she was praying._

* * *

**Ending Note:** I hope you've enjoyed this little thing. (I think I make Light too much of a softie..?) I don't know if I've written it as suspensefully as I could- or as you wished! It's still a learning process, but I do hope to progress. Did anyone expect the last phrase? I hope not. XD But I shall see you all again in a week's time!


	6. Blind Consequence

**Author's Note:** Uhh. I'm afraid I owe the readers a very, very HUGE apology. I know I haven't updated in quite a while- my real life got in the way of my writing. However, most of my workload for this quarter is nearly finished, so I have time to write again! cheers This is a considerably long chapter, comparing it to my other ones. And I will most certainly be writing more- this fic is far from over. I shall finish this prompt to the best of my abilities! And again, all betaing is done by the wonderful, amazing **Brenli**, who didn't give up on me.. XD the prompt is provided by **Nilahxpiel**, and I shall always, always be indebted to you wonderful readers.

* * *

Despite the brief rest, Light's fingers still shook, bloodier than ever. But he knew where the capsule was- despite the harsh impact, it was a considerably shallow wound. But digging three inches into his shoulder was no small task, and Light checked himself before forcing his trembling fingers to move again.

_Focus. Focus. Focus. _But it was still difficult, and Light's fingers slowly crept towards the entry point.

_Forget it._ At this rate, the bullet would never be taken out- and he grit his teeth and shoved both fingers into his shoulder.

His body shook- _stupidstupidstupid_- and it was so _damn painful_ and Light's eyes couldn't see anything but stars as he extracted his fingers.

"Go," He spits out, and Megumi nearly turns around. "Go find that envelope. I need you to find it." _I need you out of this room._

She stands up shakily, and turns around to face his eyes. Steadfast, Light does not move from the ground, allowing her to see him in all his weakness.

Megumi flees from the room.

And Light's throat is already raw with all this abuse, and his hands cannot move anymore. He shifts his weight carefully, and the movement allows his shoulder to move.

Blood spurts, and Light's face is screwed up in pain. His jaw is clamped shut, and he has no doubt that their sick captor is watching.

_I will not give you that satisfaction._

And slowly, his fingers push back in, and they touch that capsule again. The blood makes it difficult to grasp, but his fingers _brush_ and they somehow seem to latch on. Inexorably, it is pulled out- Light can do nothing but screw his face in pain and focus on the extraction, nothing else. He cannot afford to.

But the last of that capsule is trapped, and inflamed muscle does nothing but hurt as Light struggles to rip the thing out of his own shoulder. He wonders where Megumi is, and his fingernails scrape the capsule as it is _free at last_.

Light can only stare at the bloody thing in wonder, morbidly fascinated at the fact that the capsule was in his shoulder only moments before. He tries to wipe off the blood on his dirty shirt, but the movement only jerks back his torso and he hisses in pain.

_Where is she?_ There was only so much time left, and Light became acutely aware of the steady flow of blood that coursed down his back. With that much damage done, he would need medical treatment straightaway, and Megumi was not here. He inspects the capsule as best as he can, noting the rubber seals and the sound of liquid sloshing inside- it did not seem to have cracked.

"Light!"

It is a quiet voice, echoed by dirty walls and his head jerks up- his shoulder aches, but it is Megumi's voice. She rushes in the room, with a package with his name clearly written in black.

"I have it-" And she quickly rips the package open. A microcassette player and two plastic-wrapped syringes clatter onto the floor.

"Give me one." Megumi nods, and hands him one syringe with shaky hands. _She must have worried._

But Light is already tearing the plastic, handing over the syringe and holding up the capsule. Megumi uncaps the needle and fixes it to the bottle, her breaths deep and slowly steadying. She slowly sinks down to sit with Light, her knees shaking while she clenches her free hand in her lap.

And Light remembers- _she has done this before._ He remembers that she is still a drug addict, a woman who has not confessed her crimes to Justice. And he begins to doubt.

_No. She has gone this far; she has come back to save me. She could have left, but she didn't. _

Passing the capsule to Megumi, Light can only watch now as she plunges the needles into the rubber seal, the clear liquid slowly filling the bottle. Her breath is steady, but her hands are not; she pulls the needle out of the seal, and she stares at the syringe.

"Do I trust him?"

Light did not answer, only sitting in silence. His mind was suspicious, but it was either now or never- and Megumi promised she'd stand trial.

"Are you willing to take the risk?" The question slipped out, and Light was aware that he sounded like their kidnapper.

"I-" _She knows she can't_. But she also does something that Light did not expect- she gives him the needle.

"I don't think I can inject myself. I'd end up missing a vein." And she was right; her hands were shaking again, and her voice trembled as Light slowly reached for the syringe.

"Ready?" Megumi nodded, closing her eyes as she held out an arm. He reached for it, clasping fingers around a cold wrist and aiming the needle.

Just as it pierced skin, a tear coursed down; Light focused on his task, pushing in the needle and emptying the syringe. As he did so, a million _what-if_ situations ran through his mind, from paranoid to impossible.

The task seemed endless, as if there were gallons of the solution inside that tiny syringe; time stretched on, and Light counted down until the needle could be pulled out again.

It was empty now, and Light looked at Megumi. _She... looks fine._ And she shuddered, and slowly stood up as Light watched her carefully. Her wrist was pulled from his grasp, and the last touch he felt was a faint warmth.

His paranoia seemed to dissipate for the moment, and Light nodded, reaching for the cassette player by his feet.

_"Hello, Light. I trust that you are listening to this message after you have injected the girl with the antidote. In fact, I can be sure of it- my... placement of the package can only ensure that she has the solution in her system now."_

It seemed ages since he had listened to that voice, but it had only served to become a stronger force than he had remembered.

_"I will speak freely- there is nothing more that can be done to the girl. I am afraid to say that, quite effectively, you have murdered Megumi Otoharada."_

Light could not say anything, only to stare at the machine, dumbstruck. He turns back to face Megumi, only to find her toppled sideways on the floor. Her eyes did not portray anything but fear, and he listens to the madman.

_"The system is a fast-acting poison that seems to temporarily restore health to the girl, but it is just a stronger kind of the agent she already had in her system. I am sure that, with the combination of both poisons in her body, she will stay paralyzed until her organs stop functioning."_

And true to his word, Megumi's limbs were stiff as her eyes could not move and her chest slowly- inexorably- stopped heaving for air. She looked almost like a sleeping child, her knees curled and her hands reaching for invisible support.

_"This is the kind of girl that I would teach, if you were not already in the middle of your lessons. After all, her entire story is the archetype of unreformed-teenage-rebellion-gone-wrong, don't you think? But... Light, I am unwilling to allow this kind of stupid creature to live in the society I shall form. A society of those who are grateful for their lives."_

"What kind of crazy bastard-" But the spark of life in Megumi's eyes was gone, and the voice from the tape player began to be nothing but white noise. It faded into a grating sound that was nothing but words that screeched into words he tried to ignore.

_"She is only a criminal, Light. Despite her actions here, she was never meant to survive this house. It only makes my lessons greater- that you, Light Yagami, you would serve to act as the final executioner for her lesson. Which is ultimately, of course, another lesson serving to teach you-"_

And Light began to know what fury felt like. He knew that, for all of that murderer's self-proclaimed brilliance, the _murder_ of the girl he'd come to hope in was not something worth learning of. He clicked the '_pause_' button, that accursed voice finally coming to a halt.

The only thing left in the room was silence; true silence, broken only by the breathing of his own lungs and the beating of his own heart. Life, pumping through his own bloodstream and Light glances back once to look at Megumi, with her eyes glazed open and her mouth issuing a dead scream.

The room was cold, and he felt nothing; Light steels his resolve as he forced weak knees- the closest thing he'd admit to weakness- to move towards the doorway. He leaves her body behind; he knows he doesn't have the energy to navigate the house and carry Megumi with him. So he bids the corpse a silent goodbye as he takes long strides that carry him away from the lifeless body.

* * *

Light sees starlight illuminate a dark doorway, and he knows he's almost out. It's been hours since-

_"Where do you think you're going?"_

He turns around- the voice is closer, rougher. It sounds as if he was right next to the murderer, and while Light wheels around he's inwardly hoping for a face-to-face confrontation.

But it's just that goddamn tricycle, and the puppet in the flesh- and Light wants to break its cheap plastic-fiber, neon-painted face and watch it burn. Its crafted mouth flapped open, and Light could see a cleverly-placed camera within the puppet's cranium; it squeaked forward on the tricycle, but Light held his ground.

_"Do you think you could leave so easily?"_

"What's your name?"

"_Do you feel the need to know it?"_

"I'd like to know the name of the enemy I'll destroy."

_"You're still pretty cocky- I thought I'd taught you well enough."_

"I don't think being humiliated and threatened constitutes as a lesson."

_"Do you need another one? I will gladly teach you again, Light."_

"I'm still waiting for your name, seeing as you know mine so well."

_"How does a Japanese man come about with such a name?"_

"Why did you focus on me?"

_"Do you find the house interesting?"_

Light was going in circles, and he began to feel frustration gnaw at his patience.

"I'm leaving."

"_Would you like to know my name?"_

"If you think it will help me escape."

"_It's not that you will escape. It is that I will let you go, Light Yagami."_

"Thought you were going to tell me your name."

"_If you're so dead set on it, so be it._"

"Don't maneuver it into my own decision, crazy man."

"_Billy_."

"The hell kind of name is that for a murderer?" And before the puppet- Billy- can answer, Light has turned his heel and left through the open doorway.

Freedom beckoned.

* * *

**Ending Note:** And.. this is the end of chapter six, the biggest hurdle of them all. Now that Light is out, the real plot may commence, yes? Please keep in mind the fact that Light didn't escape.. Jigsaw has a few plans up his evil sleeve! I shall see you all in chapter seven, which I will undoubtedly finish before the end of this week. :)


	7. Aftertaste

**Author's Notes:** I'm afraid that RL's left me in a bit of a tight spot- but I'm out of it now, and back with a bit of a filler chapter. I'm afraid that this is all we'll have to do until I get chapter seven finished. I haven't talked to my beta in a while- but constructive criticism is, as always, appreciated.

* * *

The night sky brightens and the stars weakly glimmer as Light stumbles down a beaten, dirt-packed path. He does not know where he is- he is too tired to calculate his location by the quickly-fading stars, and it's cold.

He'd ripped his shirt and clumsily bandaged his shoulder, pulling at the loose cloth with his teeth and feeling the blood seep through the fabric.

_My name is Billy._

Light briefly remembered the conversation, and he knows that the game is far from over. _It's not that I will let you escape. It is that I will let you go, Light Yagami._

He's been missing for over a full twenty-four hours, and his father would have been forced to report a missing-persons file.

_I am unwilling to allow this kind of stupid creature to live in the society I shall form. A society of those who are grateful for their lives._

"This is not Justice," Light quietly declared to the dawning sun. And as the day broke over the dark skies, Light passed by a "city borders" sign reading: Hamamatsuchou, Minato ward. Estimated population of 217000 plus, and it boasted a convenient Yamanote Line train station to Chiyoda, the political heart of Tokyo.

It was almost too easy; the day had just begun and the salarymen were not awake yet, making the stations sound deserted and the lines short. As he queued up, Light reached for his wallet- and froze.

His pocket was empty- but his fingers brushed a folded note. _That bastard_. Light had not checked his pockets since he had left the damned house, but he had not even suspected that there would be a fare for the train…

The games, he sensed, were not over.

Light forced a bright smile on his face, and ignored the horrified stares and whispered muffled in his direction. Holding his head high, he boarded the train to Tokyo-

He was going home, a changed man.


	8. Brittle Homecoming

**Author's Note:** Good heavens, how long has it been? I've been through RL hell and back, and I hardly have had time to write back to the reviews I've gotten- thank you for those, you know. Comments/reviews do make up a good deal of feedback, and I'm happy that people are satisfied with how the story's going (but not at the snail pace I'm writing at, I know). But I'm back, with a good chapter, and I'm writing chapter nine just while uploading chapter eight. The beta is, of course, the amazing **Brenli** (who miraculously still wants to be my beta, despite my awful pace), and the prompt was given by **Nilahxpiel**. And again, I'm just... really sorry that this has been dead for so long. (BUT IT LIIIIVES!)

* * *

"Light's home! Light's home!" Sayu's face was pale from keeping vigil all night- Sachiko had gratefully taken the cup of tea offered by her daughter; both had shaking hands.

Soichiro drove home- the company car he'd received was a bonus just a year ago, and his broad hands gripped the wheel, knuckles white. Light kept his stained, white shirt on; it was a horrifying memory that seemed more like a nightmare, once he had staggered his way through Chiyoda, and the police station.

In one swift motion, Sachiko swept the newspapers off the coffee table, whisking them neatly under the food trays before the television - Sayu switches off the TV, and they go to the door to greet Light, who is equally exhausted, and worn. In mid-sentence, the reporter is cut off, as she engages in a fierce debate: _They say that the Jigsaw Killer has come to Japan, that he's already taking victims. What do you think_-

Sachiko does not expect Sayu to lean against her for support when she sees her brother at the doorway, his father right behind him. Light pushes his body forward, and lurches, step by step, towards his mother and sister.

It is not a happy welcome - Sachiko does not know what to do; she relies on memory, on instinct, as she did when Soichiro had come home with a bullet wound, wrapped in messy bandages. She boils more hot water, and bids Sayu to follow - the girl doesn't seem to hear her mother, only staring at Light with a horrified face.

It doesn't take a genius to notice the empty, hollow light in her son's eyes, and Sachiko needs to physically pull Sayu to the kitchen, away. She resolves to have a talk with her husband, later.

But when Light turns around, heading upstairs, Sachiko and Soichiro are transfixed, and she needs to reach over to grab her husband's hand.

--

"I'm worried, Soichiro." She addresses her husband formally, but without an honorific - this kind of subject is too intimate for the proper distance kept by Japanese families, and Sachiko is too scared to care. "He's so different. He sat there… and didn't eat, didn't speak. It is so unlike him-"

"He's gone through something horrible. You saw that shoulder - he's been hurt, and…"

"Not only on the outside, Soichiro. He's been hurt on the inside, too. I don't know where our son has gone, but he's left us."

"It'll take a few years until he can cope-"

"Cope? This isn't a matter of coping-" Sachiko had taken one of the papers that she'd hidden, and opens the front page; an enlarged picture was splashed on the front page, the picture of a girl, laying face-down. In large, bold letters: JIGSAW KILLER IN JAPAN? As her hands begin to shake again, Soichiro's expression becomes even graver, and he takes the paper from his wife. The prostrate girl's hair had been shifted aside, to reveal a hideous patch of skin, with a piece removed from the back in the shape of a puzzle piece. "I could be fine with helping Light cope, sending him to treatments, finding doctors to cure his shoulder. But you know that isn't it - this crazy… This man is out to get our son, and I'm so afraid-"

"Didn't…" Soichiro began, and he reached out to his wife, her shaking hands and her tear-streaked face; "Didn't I say… that I joined the police to protect you? When you were pregnant with Light, didn't I promise to work hard, to protect our son? And Sayu, too- didn't I promise you these things?"

But he couldn't deny it; deep down inside, Soichiro was shaking, too.

* * *

Matsuda was young, a promising detective in the homicide department; he was quick, he was somewhat-efficient in paperwork, and he was intuitive, quick on his feet when prompted to think. Earning his badge at such a young age, he'd been taken out drinking with his seniors, and made a happy time of his promotion.

He soon burrowed in a mountain of files and papers, cases long-closed and names wiped off the board in the squad room. Matsuda, in his own words, became "kind of respectable". Laughing, he was the loudest gossip in the building; but when he was called into Chief Detective Yagami's office, even he had to fix his tie, and wipe his hands on his trousers.

He didn't do anything, honestly. It was just a lunchtime discussion - Matsuda had seen a television program with the most beautiful woman he'd ever noticed, and he'd just gossiped a little!

Later, Matsuda would say that being called in that office was a monumental thing; it would propel him to participate in the greatest case that Japan had ever seen: the Jigsaw Killer's legacy.

* * *

**Ending Notes:** There isn't really much left to do, but advance to Jigsaw Killer vs Light again- but we'll be introducing a few more characters! So.. I'll see you in (the soon-to-be-updated, hopefully) chapter nine? :D


End file.
